uniwersum_odysseusafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mivini
Mivini Cha'Meonis (dosł. meoń. Wiara Meonu) w skrócei Mivini - religia monoteistyczna wyznawana przez znaczną część mieszkańców Meonii. Najprawdopodobniej pochodzi od judaizmu z pewnymi wpływami islamu, religi egipskich i mezopotamskich, chrześcijaństwa i być może buddzyzmu/hinduizmu. Jest oparta przede wszystkim na świętej księdze - Ilibrii. Pisma O podstawowych prawdach oraz początkach religii i świata (opis Stworzenia) opowiada Święta Księga - Ilibria (dosł. Księga). Dzieli się na: księgi, xuny ''(rozdziały) i wersety. Jej pierwsza, najbardziej pierwotna i najświętsza część to Tchairra (pierwsze pięć ksiąg). Po nich następują kolejno: Księgi Prorocze, Psalmy, Księga Przysłów, Księga Iowu, Księgi Pięciu Zwojów, Księga Danilu, Księga Aixeru-Nechemu, 2 Księgi Kronik. Do tego momentu układ ksiąg pokrywa się z układem hebrajskim. Po tych księgach następują: Księga Końca i Księga Nowego Początku oraz 6 Ksiąg Proroczych. Następnie 12 Ksiąg Meonu (6 Ksiąg Królów, Księga Kešchu, 2 księgi Galai, Psalmy Królowej Galai, 2 Kroniki Królowej Galai) oraz 4 Księgi Pieśni. Ponadto do Ilibri często dodawane są liczne komentarze i przypisy, a ponadto - ze względu na pośrednio kronikalny charakter Ilibrii - 2 obszerne historie na temat chrześlijaństwa i islamu. Zarysowują one początki obu religii oraz podstawowe różnice ideowo-polityczne. W zasadzie przypisy i komentarze stanowią to co przeciętny Marsjanin określa mianem Ilibrii, co spowodowane jest skrajnie konserwatywną formą księgi. Zgodnie z tradycją - od momentu przetłumaczenia na średniomeoński starych ksiąg (przedmeońskich) oraz spisania ostatniego wyrazu z ostatniej ''xuny ostatniej Księgi Pieśni, jej treść nigdy nie została zmieniona chocaiżby o jedną literę (od czasów królowej Galai, czyli mniej więcej 2 tys. lat). Bóg Bóg - Aë (skrócona forma Aëlɦeo lub Aëleo), jest najwyższą, nieskończoną ("wszechbędącą") istotą. Jako całość w zasadzie nie ma ściśle określonej formy, jest bezosobowy i raczej pojmowany jako wszystko co istniało, istnieje i co będzie lub mogłoby istnieć. Byt i niebyt. Jest nieskończony i przedwieczny, nie dotyczy go czas, który istnieje jedynie jako jego część. By ludzie byli w stanie go poznać - objawia się na niższym poziomie istnienia jako Duch (Achoe), najczęściej przyjmując postać ognia, błyskawic bądź wiatru. Religia Mivini nie przyznaje sobie monopolu zbawienia - jej Świątynie są otwarte dla wszystkich religii Księgi. Każdy może pomodlić się w nich do jedynego Boga, albo - jeśli go zgubił - spróbować odnaleźć. Przejście na Eokre, wiąże się natomiast z przyjęciem Aë i jego nauki (objawionej przez niego samego jak i przez proroków) oraz przynajmniej najważniejszej części meońskiej kultury i tradycji (świąt, postów, pewnych zwyczajów oraz podstaw języka meońskiego, w celu rozumienia tekstów z Ilibrii). W przypadku mężczyzn dyskusyjna jest kwesta konieczności obrzezania - praktykowanego tradycyjnie w przypadku meońskich chłopców (osiem dni po urodzeniu - na większej części Meonii, między 4, a 14 rokiem życia - w części Sumuddarskiej). Jedne nurty uważają je za konieczne, podczas gdy inne zaś - jedynie za zalecane (zgodne z tradycją) lecz nie wymagane do stania się członkiem wspólnoty. Istota, wartości i życie po śmierci Wszystkie stworzenia posiadają duszę (rrua) i na najwyższym, duchowym poziomie są sobie równe. Nauki moralne (oparte na dekalogu) sprowadzają się do następujących wniosków: #Dla wierzących: "Jest jeden Bóg, któremu należy się pełnia czci i chwały i którego praw należy przestrzegać. #Dla wszystkich: "Nie czyń innym tego czego nie chciałbyś by tobie uczyniono". Zło jest tymczasowe i skończone, jednak może wydawać się inne z ograniczonego, ludzkiego punktu widzenia. Owszem - nie ma istoty w pełni złej i naturalne jest, że każda błądzi. Niemniej na niższym poziomie bytu niż najwyższy, nieskończony, trwa nieustanna walka dobra z złem próbujących ze sobą wygrać lub wzajemnie się zrównoważyć. Rolą człowiek jest dążenie ku samodoskonaleniu i stopniowym pokonywaniu zła, co Meończykom ułatwić ma przestrzeganie nakazów zawartych w Ilibrii. Piekło - nie może istnieć, ponieważ Aë jest po pierwsze dobry, a po drugie - sprawiedliwy. Zgodnie z logiką nie jest sprawiedliwą kara, gdy za ograniczone czasem życie, człowiek otrzymuje nieograniczoną czasem karę. Niemniej im więcej się złego uczyni i im mniej się tego żałuje, tym gorszy ma się los w następnym życiu. Niebo jest pojęciem bardzo abstrakcyjnym i uznawanym za tak nieskończony stan dobra i zjednoczenia z Aë, że nie można go sobie w żaden sposób wyobrazić. Olbrzymia większość Meończyków wierzy w reinkarnację, która ma na celu stopniowe dochodzenie do najwyższej formy bytu. Każdy może do niego dojść i najprawdopodobniej kiedyś go osiągnie, choć nie wiadomo kiedy. Przedtem musi jednak stopniowo, krok po kroku doskonalić swoją rrua. W czasie tego doskonalenia możliwe są: albo reinkarnacja, albo piekło i raj (te jednak są skończone, niewieczne - inaczej nie byłyby sprawiedliwe). Z czasów podbojów Meonu i pośrednio z kultury islamu, pochodzi wierzenie dotyczące pójścia za obronę wiary do tzw. Długiego Raju (kraina szczęścia, w której żyje się tysiące lat). Dekalog meoński #Jam (jest) Pan (Bóg) twój, który wyprowadził przodków twoich z domu niewoli w Kraju Rzeki! #Nie ma dla ciebie innych Bogów prócz Mnie, Pana twego (Boga)! #Nie wolno ci próżno przysięgać na imię Pana twego (Boga) na próżno, albowiem nie będziewybaczone temu kto próżno na Imię (Moje) przysięgał! #Pamiętaj o dniu siódmym, abyś go uświęcił! #Szanuj ojca twego i matkę twą! #Nie wolno ci mordować! #Nie wolno ci cudzołożyć! #Nie wolno ci kraść! #Nie wolno ci świadczyć przeciw bliźniemu fałszywie! #Nie wolno ci pożądać niczego, co należy do bliźniego twego! Uczynisz tak, bo ja jestem Pan (Bóg) twój! Kult Aë można wielbić na dwa sposoby: przez modlitwę i przez ofiarę. Religijny Meończyk powinien modlić się przynajmniej trzy razy w ciągu dnia: wieczorem lub nocą - przed zaśnięciem, rozważając miniony dzień, dziękując za otrzymane dary i przepraszając za wszelkie popełnione winy; nad ranem - do dwóch godzin po obudzeniu, prosząc o udany dzień i podziwiając piękno świata; po południu - odpoczywając i medytując. Przez ofiarę Eokre rozumie wszystko, co jest ofiarowywane Aë bezpośrednio lub za pośrednictwem innych ludzi: *uczestnictwo w paleniu przez kapłana w świętym ogniu ofiary z plonów, ziół i chleba će-abel *jałmużnę ofiarowaną biednym *posty, samodyscyplinę i dbanie o zdrowie *pieszą pielgrzymkę do Świątyni w Meonie lub Nowym Argū Święta Schāvalu szāwalu Ostatni (siódmy) dzień tygodnia, obchodzony na pamiątkę odpoczynku Aë, po stworzeniu świata. Tego dnia powinno się powstrzymać od pracy i wszelkiego możliwego wysiłku fizycznego (nawet dla przyjemności). Jest to dzień odpoczynku, wyciszenia i modlitwy. Odwiedzenie B''æ''lo Cha-Aë ("domu Boga" - Świątyni) lub Bæ''lo Cha-mivinis'' ("domu wiary" - miejsca modlitwy) nie jest obowiązkowe, ale wskazane. Tego dnia na modlitwie i czytaniu Ilibrii, należy poświęcić śczególną uwagę. Ze względu na konieczność przygotowania do święta, dzień poprzedzający Schāvalu, jest dla meończyków dniem wolnym. Nīsanu Pierwotnie w tym miesiącu obchodzono święto Peschai, pochodzące najprawdopodobniej od żydowskiego święta Pesach, a w tradycji meońskiej również nawiązujące do cudownego opuszczenia przez kapłanów Meonu w czasie Wielkiej Herezji, jak również, głównie na zachodzie księżyca, gdzie dominuje ludność arabska lub pół arabska - ucieczki Mahometa z Mekki do Medyny. Niemniej, po pewnym czasie, ze względu na podobny charakter, święto to zlało się z ośmiodniowymi obchodami Umeo Chāīrreschoi w miesiącu Kīslimu. Umeo Norreo Okres postu i pokuty. Rozpoczyna go pierwszy dzień roku i za razem miesiąca Tischīru - Umu Norraie. Przypomina on o stworzeniu świata oraz obrazuje potęgę, wszechmoc i sprawiedliwość Eo. Kończy, go ostatni tydzień Tischīru (z tego powodu Umeo Norreo są czasem nazywane po prostu Tischīru). Tego dnia obchodzone są Umim A-sukkotis - Dni Namiotów. Wspominają czasy, gdy wszyscy Marsjanie żyli jako koczownicze plemiona, rozsiane po całym terenie Meonii, a także bliżej nie określonych Przodków - prawdopodobnie ludy Bliskiego Wschodu ze Świata Starego Biegu. Dni Namiotów mają wesoły charakter ze śpiewami, słodyczami i uroczystym czytaniem Ilibrii. Rozpoczyna wstępne przygotowania do Umeo Cha-āīrreschoi. Umeo Cha-āīrrešchoi Ośmiodniowe święto rozpoczynające się 22-ego Kīslimu i trwające do końca miesiąca. Pierwszego wieczoru następuje zapalenie pierwszej lampki (bądź świecy) we wszystkich Domach Wiary oraz w Świątyni Południowej świec od dostarczonego wcześniej przez posłańców świętego ognia z Meonu. Jednocześnie w stolicy zostają zapalone świece w Północnej Świątyni, a godzinę później - w całym mieście. Kończy się okres 2 tygodni postu, a meończycy zasiadają do uroczystej kolacji na wzór Wigilii. Posty Szczególnie znane są trzy: *Pierwszy mniej więcej pokrywa się czasowo z arabskim Ramadanem i trwa od wschodu do zachodu słońc, kiedy to wolno zjeść tylko jeden bezmięsny (za mięso liczone są również ryby i bezkręgowce), niesycący i niesłodki posiłek oraz pić wyłącznie wodę (dotyczy zdrowyc osób między 8, a 80 rokiem życia, z pominięciem kobiet w ciąży i karmiących). Po zmierzchu wolno wprawdzie jeść i pić do woli, ale z zastrzeżeniami, że: **posiłki będą wyłącznie bezmięsne **obowiązuje zakaz spożywania jakiegokolwiek płynu zawierającego alkohol (łącznie z kumysem) **je się wspólnie, bez nadmiernego (niezdrowego) obżarstwa : Oprócz tego, post ten jest ściśle połączony z modlitwą i dawaniem jałmużny dla biednych. *Drugi to post przed świętem Umeo Cha-āīrrešchoi, trwający 2 meońskie tygodnie (16 dni), przez całą dobę można zjeść tylko 3 posiłki (z czego tylko jeden sycący). Nie mogą zawierać żadnych rodzajów mięsa, produktów mlecznych, jajek oraz alkocholu. Wskazana jest wtedy modlitwa pięć razy dziennie. *Trzeci, to Post Oczyszczenia, opisany szczegółowiej w następnym punkcie. Służy oczyszczeniu ze stanu ciężkiej nieczystości. We wszystkie posty jak i święta, nie wolno spożywać pieczywa na zakwasie. Nieczystość Tak jak w judaizmie i islamie, w Mivini występuje pojęcie nieczystości, ale choć jest ono pod pewnymi względami zbliżone, nieco się różni (m. in. zaniechano tu wyróżniania nieczystości seksualnej, czy nieczystości kobiety). Ma też różne aspekty: #Niedoskonałości istoty (ten rodzaj nieczystości ma każda istota oprócz Aë). Nie może od niej zbawić nikt, poza samym zaintersowanym - poprzez przestrzeganie prawa, uczciwe życie w zgodzie z bliźnimi oraz ciągłą pracę nad sobą. #Ducha (brak modlitwy, długotrwałe przygnębienie, smutek i niezadowolenie z życia, oddalenie od Aë, przypadkowe złamanie postu) #Ciała - w tym pokarmów > spożywanie rzeczy niedozwolonych: mięsa zwierząt padlinożernych, lądowych nie przeżuwających i bez racic, niektórych ryb, padliny i ludzkiego mięsa (oprócz wypadków, gdy nie ma innej metody przeżycia); styczność z opętanymi, niektórymi nieczystymi zwierzętami (świnie, szczury, ptaki drapieżne), gnijącym mięsem, obcymi zmarłymi i miejscami uważanymi za nieczyste; stan upojenia alkoholowego, umyślne łamanie postów. #Myśli i czynu - morderstwo*, gwałt, umyślne okaleczenie, bądź dotkliwe skrzywdzenie kogoś (także psychiczne), planowanie powyższych czynów, opętanie, świadome i umyślne zbezczeszczenie i świętokradztwo *Kultura meońska odróżnia zabicie i morderstwo. Podczas, gdy to pierwsze (w przypadku konieczności, w związku z bezpośrednim zagrożeniem ze strony przeciwnika) jest akceptowalne, morderstwo (czyli zadanie śmierci osobie, która nie stanowi dla nas bezpośredniego zagrożenia, nie ma możliwości obrony) to zbrodnia. Na podstawie powyższych aspektów istnieją stopnie nieczystości: *lekki (pierwszy aspekt i częściowo drugi) - nie uniemożliwia wejścia do świątyni i trzymania Ilibrii; dla oczyszczenia wystarczy szczera modlitwa *częściowy (pierwszy i drugi aspekt, czasem fragmenty trzeciego - można wejść do świątynie, ale konieczne jest wcześniej obmycie nóg, rąk i czoła, trzymanie Ilibrii przez fragment czystego materiału lub tkaniny; oczyszczenie tak jak w pierwszym, tyle, że przy pełnej świadomości i z udziałem świętej wody lub w przypadku jej braku - najdrobniejszego i możliwie najczystszego dostępnego piasku *ciężki (trzeci i czwarty) - całkowicie uniemożliwia przekraczanie choćby progu świątyni (byłoby to jej splamieniem) oraz dotykanie, czy choćby wymawianie imion Boga; do oczyszczenia konieczne: 36 dni postu (w dzień tylko o wodzie, w nocy bez mięsa, nabiału, alkoholu i wszelkich słodkich rzeczy), modlitwa kapłana lub w skrajnych przypadkach - arcykapłana, obmycie rąk w świętym ogniu i szczera skrucha